


[Ai游]VR技术联通现实的可行性及其发展研究

by Ryugo



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22616086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryugo/pseuds/Ryugo
Summary: Ai在现实世界中，而藤木游作这次却在Vrains。
Relationships: Ai | Ignis/Fujiki Yuusaku, Ai/藤木游作
Kudos: 4





	[Ai游]VR技术联通现实的可行性及其发展研究

一、源起

近年社会发展高速进步，得力于虚拟现实技术的不断完善，VR也随着探索日新月异更新换代。

尤其在den city技术方面产生突破后，人类的精神直接接入网络、打破了曾经肢体的局限，作者旨在探究VR技术链接现实的可行性，及其对于人类生活状态的改变和改进方案。

二、研究步骤

作者采用了学习取证、实地考察以及各种较为背德的方式进行调查，牵涉条目较多现已不可考。

对此作者提前发出警告：作为全程围绕“Ai游”进行的探究，可能会有超出常规Ai游范围的类型出现。为防恶意答辩，作者将警告范围扩大至所有。

内容形式可能有互攻等情节，尽管作者纯粹以“Ai游”为前提进行实验，但个人理解不同，查阅时注意避雷。

一切以实验结果为准，作者已对此提前警告。

三、研究内容

一切的开始只在于Ai在床上的灵光一现。

对上Ai渐渐发出光亮的眼睛，下一秒场景已然转换。  
熟悉的感觉恢复过来，抬手再看，穿著的校服无影无踪，墨绿色的，正是playmaker的形象。

［Ai……］，他环顾了四周。  
毫无疑问他被Ai用手段强制into进入了Vrains，而他现在身处于不知何处的岛屿上，始作俑者却没有来。

既然没有解释，青年人也不再等，着手开始登出，却是指令无效。

［别害怕呀小游作，］声音突然响起，游作一愣，他下意识侧头，然后才发现声源并非来自身边，而是来自脑海。［我就在你身边。］

是link sense。  
他们极少有登入时分开的情况，即使是之前，Ai也从未以这种方式联系过他。

［Ai……你在干什么？］前半句刚出口，青年收了声。既然登入进来，想必在Vrains中喊话也无济于事。  
果然Ai悠哉悠哉地接下去，［诶呀，小游作完全躺下了呢，一动也不动，不给点反应吗？］

游作一塞，被禁用了登出权限，现在自己肯定失去意识正躺在Ai的面前。  
要into的人对着SOLtiS开口真是强人所难，偏偏暗之伊格尼斯充耳不闻使劲演戏。

［Ai…………呃啊？！］集中精力想让Ai快点放自己回去，却骤然被打断，藤木游作睁大眼抱住胳膊。

即使在Vrains中也是夜晚了。

有细微又隐约的触感在肌肤之上传来，如狗尾巴草弯下又躲开，如SOLtiS的发梢抵过来。  
就像有细丝在紧身衣上划过，沿着手肘和胸膛铺开，即使他抱起手臂也无济于事。

这是浮于皮肤和紧身衣之上的，而且是出自整个playmaker虚拟体之外的触觉。

藤木游作很快就反应过来，这是从未有过的遭遇，也恐怕是世界的第一次，  
［Ai，快停下。］他试图循循善诱，会有叠加触觉原因易寻，简单直白不过被人触碰。

只不过被触碰的不是Vrains里的playmaker，而是倒在den city楼屋之中的藤木游作。

游作感觉到像安定的橘子被缓缓剥开的沉默，不可掌控的局面让他有点不安。

Ai把看似昏睡的人拢在怀里，阖目的家伙坐在床上，如果仿生人不去管核心中的叫嚣，就像真的睡着了一样。

SOLtiS的手抵上高中生的白衬衫，它隔着衬衫触摸到藤木游作胸膛隐约的骨骼，肩膀的弧度，手臂勉强拥有的肌肉。  
它向两侧抚去，将口子已经松开的深色外套慢慢推开。

然后它将藤木游作放倒在床上，趁着身体滑下的时机解开了松散的领带和几颗衬衫扣子。  
［Ai！］，高中生的声音显得急迫。

暗之伊格尼斯假装没有听到，任凭高中生越来越窘迫。  
伊格尼斯眯起眼睛挑起得逞的愉悦，它的游作在面前散着衣物卧躺，而从核心中感应而来的呼唤却没停过，饶是Ai也觉得有背离常理的新奇。

玻璃眼球后的计算系统一阵周转着，指令不断地下达。它将手向下滑，SOLtiS的动作自然没有因此停下，贴心地帮助‘昏迷’的高中生翻了身。

［唔……？！］  
游作调试了一半的数据面板被他自己失手打散，零零散散化作信息块消失了。

体内剧烈的变化让膝一曲跪坐在地上，一种肿胀感孕育着，让后庭缓缓升温，playmaker把手撑在地上微微颤抖着难以感知，尖角靴子在地上凿出痕迹。  
奇异的感觉让游作的精神分散，Ai好整以暇地倾听link sense那一头的声音像信号不好的座机，［你怎……做了什么］

［诶呀诶呀，不要心急嘛，再等等不就知道了吗？］SOLtiS信口安慰着，还凑过去朝同一张床上躺着的人抬抬下巴，自顾自取了一个默许的答复。

后部变得温热，超过了游作的正常体温，偏高的温度让焦躁没来由地点燃。

伊格尼斯的手段当然不仅如此，playmaker感觉自己的虚拟体就像一具仿生人任其摆布。体内有新的物质在不断生成和分泌，挤压在后部，鼓胀的感觉正来源于此。

不受控制的感觉分化开来的产物让身体有奇异的不适。  
纵藤木游作忍耐力极好，此刻也坐立难安。大名鼎鼎的playmaker腰部实在禁不住扭动着，注定不可成功地寻求排解。

恼羞成怒大行其道，高中生闭起眼睛，自欺欺人好像自己看不到了，在地上扭动的就不是自己。  
然而自己的身体最为清楚，自己如何地渴望身体里生产的东西从体内消除，偏偏又牢牢地糅合在自己的身体里，像甩不开的黏糖。

［Ai，不要……Vrains里还有别人，］从齿缝间挤出几句，身躯不似虚拟体中的轻盈，反而感到沉重，游作腾挪着想要向草垛深处去。

［没事！本大人不会做没有准备的事，周围都被封锁得牢牢的——这是只属于playmaker大人一个人的夜晚！］，Ai宣布道。  
倒是把自己预先的计谋交代了一大半，然而熟悉的闭嘴并没能立刻跟上来封住伊格尼斯跑的火车。

藤木游作没力气分出精神再去思考过后要关Ai几天禁闭，虚拟体仍然在发生非常的变化，有什么部分在不断分离。  
随后他意识到自己的后部达到了某种临界，被撕裂开来，却因为完全虚拟的原因，钝钝的麻痒着，是自己两股之间裂开了一道口。

体内积塞的事物得到了出口，动作每每稍有改变，就间断地有温热的黏液漏出来。

虚拟体是完全的人形素体，playmaker从未加太多累赘设定。后部被Ai的程序调整得越来越薄，于是强行在两股间找到了宣泄口。

藤木游作向前扑一些，思维有些紊乱。  
零星的恐慌冒上来，徒然希望不受控制的涌出能够停下，却又觉得不断排出有难以言说的愉悦。  
积攒在内只感到想要早日摆脱，而此刻稍微一点点的动作就让被挤压流淌的感觉断续地涌现。

他咬了牙任由情绪源源不断地向Ai抗议，回应他的是正在他的床上帮助‘藤木游作’脱下衣物的SOLtiS哼哼的小调。

液体脱离的人体开始随着气温慢慢发凉，粘稠地堆积在贴合身体的紧身衣间。  
游作已经放弃去捕捉一些数据来检验Ai的编码，时时止歇的黏液好像没有流光的时候。

他甚至崩溃地感觉到，墨绿色的紧身衣在他的体后被源源增加的黏液用重力拉扯着，下垂出羞愤的弧度。

努力地控制着自己的身体不再乱动，紧身衣就像缠身的麻烦，积满了又隐隐约约向两侧渗去一些。  
粘腻的又挣脱不能的处境让藤木游作恨不能脱离playmaker的载体。

［诶？原来虚拟体的空间那么大啊，只是让它们填满，没想到到现在也没流完——不愧是playmaker大人！］，Ai瞪大了眼睛无比无辜，手指抚摸上‘藤木游作’松垮下来的西裤。

藤木游作当然并没有就这样放过，承担了流出不少液体的人工裂口肿胀着，那里的肌体紧缩又舒张，急于将异物解决。  
他感受到自己的身体下意识地收缩，流体挤在紧身衣和皮肤间，弹性极佳的衣服隆起一些。  
身体被刺激得发抖，而一有动弹就又被无规则的流动缠上，闭循环有如潮海涨落，无法摆脱。

红黄色的头发直发怵，简直就要炸开。  
四分难受，六分羞耻。青年的喉口克制不住发出低声呻吟，后部的张口还在随着黏液不受控制滴滴答答地滑出来，不断扩张。

一瞬间的精神联系太过密切，Ai见到眼前的‘藤木游作’发出梦呓一般的咽呜，于是在playmaker脑海中提醒，［哎呀，原来没有睡着啊，我听到了听到了，playmaker大人看起来好激动呀。］

into的用户精神变化太过激烈时，也会直接反应在人类体上。藤木游作咬牙切齿，脸上泛着远超VR敏感程度的烫。

然后link sense传来Ai似乎跃跃欲试的兴奋，[人类的暗示果然很奇妙呢]，心理暗示能够如何让人在恐慌中见到幻觉，当下就能如何忠实地将playmaker在Vrains中的遭遇反应在人间体上。  
它凑过去察看褪去衣物的青年，不劳SOLtiS如何将躯体扒开，轻而易举就能见到在现实中毫无疑问没有任何异变，却依然红肿着略略敞开的后穴。

藤木游作不妙的预感升起已然太晚，  
[唔——！]  
未做好准备的后道已经被异物塞入，充斥的黏液派上了用场，外物顺利地滑动着，冰凉凉地贴在壁上。

今夜的Vrains空间是一个人的空间，没有旁人，而身体毫无疑问被侵入进来。  
那道缝被撑得更大，随着SOLtiS的手指探入人间体，虚拟体也被撑出一二指宽的空间来。

现实中的感官没能放过藤木游作，不仅如此，playmaker的后部被手指搅动着，VR空间优质的物理计算让其在紧绷的衣服里搅开，甚至还向被捅开的洞穴里倒灌些许。

Ai用指尖在藤木游作的体内往里探又拨弄着勾挑，  
[……！]，游作条件反射地压下企图躲开恼人的异物游走，墨绿色的紧身衣在两股之间蹭到，有如丝绸裹玉水，刺激得浑身一抖，彻底伏倒在地上。

[其实……]，Ai交代着，贴在藤木游作的耳边嚼着舌根，[其实我有投影叠加的功能噢，playmaker大人现在的动作和‘睡着的小游作’简直一模一样，该说果然Vrains的传感非常灵敏呢……]

SOLtiS欺身贴近藤木游作，手指灵敏地传导来方才内部构造的数据，Ai筹谋已久，此时双手将青年的后股扒开，SOLtiS的阴柱于此缓缓塞入。

游作随着Ai的动作发出片断的惊呼，压抑在喉咙里变成隐约的细声。  
[不要……]，青年零星碎语，已经不清楚在偌大的Vrains中说给谁听，[…不要……]

Ai哪管那么多，才被一指开拓过的穴口被再次撑大，如果谁仔细去VR中看看，便发现连缝隙也再次撕裂开一些。

纵使VR将感知削弱，人间体的疼痛和刺激依旧叠加作用过来。身体过于吃力地吞吃适应着异物，在现实中未有润滑过的小穴填补了VR弱化了的扩张痛。

千万种不耐，也并非轻柔一点就会好受。  
Ai的阴柱索性直截地穿入，巧妙地抵到触发快感的地方。然后SOLtiS抱着藤木游作的腰，蹭贴着开始起伏。

最为敏感的角落不断被冲撞到，游作喘息着夹杂着气音，发出呜呃的声音。

被Ai屡屡顶入的地方传来阵阵的酥麻，心跳怦怦逐渐加速又响明。  
腺体被触碰和挤压着，明明应当不适，却有被侵入的快意让人上瘾。  
穴口的黏液滴滴淌淌，密布的神经传来被刺激的敏感。

过于明烈的感知和推塞让他伴着Ai的动作律动，像浪潮在海岸边不断推搡，积攒起欢愉。  
尖头鞋在地上剐蹭着，留下凌乱的痕迹。

撑开的后穴被硬性扩张，不由拒绝地向内深入。  
刺激让他一次又一次感觉到腺体接触时片状展开的快感，逃离和渴望夹杂在一起。SOLtiS满意地记录到自己的阴柱离开时，身下不安的挽留。

即使playmaker在Vrains中抗拒着，或者凭借过人的自制奔走到别处。‘藤木游作’也依然在SOLtiS身下无法逃离，因此被不断侵犯的感觉如影随形。  
他看不到Ai，但是它的声音就在他的脑海，SOLtiS还在他的体内，伴随他在意识海中沉浮。  
累积的刺激就像泼洒开的涂料，游作恍惚以为要沉没在阵阵起伏的激荡之中。整个下体充斥着绽开的舒惬，层层叠叠追加上来。

青年狠狠别开头，庆幸着脸色没有如自知的那样让滚烫以颊红暴露出来。  
高中生偏偏于此羞怯，甚至连庆幸的念头也不愿承认。

playmaker自认对目标的追求直截而果断，然而耍计谋倒也符合黑客的定位，如果说藤木游作的矢口否认和充耳不闻都收敛于一处，那么这样的日子还将很长很久。

Ai进入再拔出，黏液随着甬道被推入更深，又因为阴柱离开而挤出来。虚拟体的缝隙开敞着口，随着无形的动作翕张。  
仿生人的手搭在裸露出的腰上，紧密的接触让泛起了酥麻。

游作张大了口努力呼吸，气流短促地在表层进出，迫使他渴望更多的氧气。  
浑身发热，心跳响彻在无人的岛屿。脸侧黏腻又湿润，将发鬓也粘成一团。

他微微颤着，手抓在地表的土层上扣起，那闪着金黄纹路的手套上也被翻起的灰屑扑得黯淡。  
肌肉在紧绷的衣物中应激地兴奋，快感一波波来临时就像面对即将决堤的狂澜。

如浪涛，如火烧，青年在喉口挤出断续的叫唤。  
似火蛇节节爬升，似波澜层层推高。次次的冲撞直抵腺体，激发出远胜于前一次的兴奋。点燃的星火被掷入瓶子，被蕴蓄起来催动对释放的渴望。

Ai讶异地看到，即使是投影，半透明的playmaker也和自己身下意识链接微薄的人类几乎重叠在一起。以至它能见到‘人间体’受精神上一次次脉冲而发出如梦呓一般的咽呜。

阴柱尚留在游作的后口，小的穴口和甬道一样，紧紧地夹着异物。  
压力感应及时发挥着用处，人的优越在于赋予事实以意义和情感，伊格尼斯自认学习得不差。  
link sense传达的共感引领了情绪的产生，震颤的波动将脑电波和电子讯号相连，此时欢愉相通，仿佛躯体也能置于水中相融。

火灵撩拨着青年人，燥热的摩擦催动快感的积累。  
在Vrains中达到的刺激十分微妙，游作感到自己就像玻璃瓶，密闭着在蒸汽中加热。

腺体接触释放的传感像波浪将船卷起，然而不适与时剧增，头脑乱糟糟，一时没有想到不对在何处，或者是不愿意承认。

当是时有凉风从腰侧吹来，徒然在表面试图降温。藤木游作本以为是Vrains中拟生的配置，然而周围的麦草纹丝不动，于是迷迷糊糊地质询，[Ai……？]

[啊啊，是穿堂风啦，穿堂风……你看，我忘记把窗关起来了。]  
Ai一拍脑袋，感到抱歉，朝着本也看不到的家伙指指窗户，[那小游作就等我一下，我去关了窗？]

这话问得让人气愤，人工智能仗着自己随时可中断的情绪，来威胁已然陷入浪潮的人。SOLtiS将嵌入的部分抽出，引得游作一声闷哼，所有的肢体接触彻底短绝开，绝情地好像真的就要下床去解决den city的一阵风。

游作哪里经受过如此背离常理的半途终止，小恶魔将耶稣推高，却在半途不见了影子。

反复的刺激本该化归于最终的快感，而此刻离开就像够不得近在眼前的葡萄，摘取不了远在天顶的星，徒留让人发狂的需求。

缝隙保持着原先的形状空空地无可容纳，而腺体积攒的快感让高潮将至未至。  
青年人这才意识到一直被忽视的事来，顿时气得血气翻涌，恨不得立刻晕过去而不管伊格尼斯的恶行。自己始终觉得无力又不适，playmaker为了利于行动，采用的是完全的无性素体。  
人间体在反复的刺激中，下体本应早有反应。而意识接入VR，潜意识便默认了未设定部分不存在的事实。  
身体自然的反应与潜意识的忽略杂糅在一起，造就了肢体认知障碍。偏偏墨绿色下的大腿蹭在一起，让他无法完全克服心理上的差异。

游作感到身上莫大的推力，下一瞬间天地转旋，无可拒绝地翻过身，Vrains的夜空映入不眠人的眼。  
那些担当润滑效果的分泌液被挤压在身下，软黏滑溜地隔在衣物和肉体之间。游作咬牙忍着不发出高声调的喘息，可难以出口的羞耻早已通通经由link sense交代得干净。

ai笑吟吟地看着青年被肉体牵制的样子，一双眼睛对上playmaker的投影，好像对方能看到自己一样。

游作试图在不让Ai感知到的情况下解决认知障碍，然而转过身来只见到自己的腹下被紧身衣包裹着平坦至极，只屡屡起到相反的效果。

半途失去了摩擦和交蹂的后部空虚万分，腺体释放着被接触的需求。  
片状展开的快感得不到下一次的喜乐，浑身燥热着却连凉风也无济于事。  
下腹肿胀得难受，摸不着形却实在地渴望抚慰。  
大脑将认知上的不符怪罪于贴在身上的衣物，手下意识地摸过去匆忙地想要剥除充满束缚感的紧身衣。

隔着手套在自己的虚拟体上撕扯着，将墨绿色的紧身衣从身上揪起又撕裂开，滋啦几声有如扯断丝绸，那些碎片落在青年的胸膛，或是就滑到在身旁的地上。  
被渴望冲撞得促动，自我处置的挣扎只不过是徒然无功而已，薄薄的一层下露出依旧光滑而无出口的肢体，像去除了塑膜的蛋白。  
不适地皱起眉，大腿蜷曲起来，以期摩擦着能够缓解少许。

Ai已经察觉到青年的窘迫，[真是……求援果然对你来说是件难事啊]  
一直旁观的伊格尼斯伸手拉住青年躺在床上已经跟随本能勾起来想要蹭着下体的腿。  
可怜游作的阴柱藉刚才的刺激已经隐有充血的现象，却因为主人的特殊的状态始终处于不适。

[Ai，快一点，]  
当然知道Ai就在身边，游作索性直截了当地说出口来。气息紊乱着难以平复，倒也强作出平日克制而清醒的命令感。

SOLtiS颇为怀念地看到playmaker的果断，  
Ai撇撇嘴，虚骑在游作的身上磨蹭着向前挪了挪，让自己靠得更近了一点。  
仿生人的眼睛在夜里格外清亮，在床上人的身侧打下模糊的阴影。

在安静中有什么异物在缓缓诞生，碰触到了衣物，发出布料摩挲的轻音，阴影扭动着生长延长。  
也许是腰椎，也许在肩胛，有什么事物自人形的背后柔软地卷舒着出现，室内唯一的人类却看不到这异变。

游作知道Ai的靠近，比起体感更为冰凉的手指就扣在他的腰间，如果他能看到的话，自然也能欣赏到人造比例完美的修长。  
直至有温暖的几片宽叶沿着腰部如游蛇缠上来，悠悠的触肢划过他的胸口，让心脏也一阵颤动。

那贴在身上的触手灵活地游走，像爱人将头发拱在对方的胸膛。  
另有两片从侧面滑过来，覆于乳首之上盘绕。柔软得胜过陶泥，反复揉搓着已因快感而变得紧致的乳首。  
只环绕着稍微在其上打着旋，小小的红斑已经紧张地皱缩，在触肢的中心处拱出突点来。

游作能感知到Ai在他的身上如此细致的抚慰，微凉的仿生躯体夹着他的腿，温暖的触手在他胸膛盘踞。他从未见过Ai这种功能，自然也想象不出是什么状态。

于是处于仿生拟形和质量投影叠加态的Ai将自己缠裹上了playmaker和藤木游作的叠加态。

其中一片触肢分出来，晃晃悠悠滑到下面。叶片柔和的尖端对着青年阴柱的圆弧拨弄着挑衅，得到游作轻声的呜呃。  
那叶触肢将自己抵在柱头上开始下按。阴柱捅进肉叶里，触手的中央配合着陷下去，反复适应着他的形状。

受到外在的刺激，丧失的触觉隐隐约约被挖掘。  
触手一点点蠕动着凹陷，呼吸般的合拢再舒张慢慢包围上去，像章鱼用湿润温暖的口在吸吮。

阴柱被一片深入的温暖包裹起来，反馈在playmaker身上已似有若无，偏偏又极敏感。

蜿蜒滑腻的触觉在周身游走，然后他感觉到眼眶被冰凉的仿生指尖划过，刺激得他下意识闭上眼。  
[啊，这下你们都闭上眼了。]伊格尼斯在他耳边絮絮，仿生人说话不似人类，然而他总以为能抚摸到耳旁吹来的风。

[你的眼睛……真好看。作为人类的你，没有那么重的眼线，]Ai用手指一圈圈地在眼眶周围勾勒，好像能通过比划，给青年描摹上张扬的修饰。

游作闭着眼，于是听到Ai零散的话，断断续续的，然后没了声。

很快眼睑上传来触碰，  
很轻，是独一无二的柔软，  
他的眼球颤抖着，他意识到那是Ai的一个吻。

“……但是我都喜欢。”  
Ai没有出声，它用他们灵魂的勾连告诉他。

游作扬扬嘴角，在Ai没注意到的地方吭出一声笑。他最终也没有说话，但是精神海已扬起了波动。  
他知道，Ai也知道。

片刻的静默是热烈的等待。SOLtiS保持着原本的动作，而覆盖着的触手开始缠绕上他的肢体。无法挣脱本能地叫他不安，腺体的激素只让他对刺激更加敏感。  
那裹起阴柱的触肢开始前后地运送，内壁翻涌，黏软的，像鲸鱼的胃壁。

阴柱开始抬头，触手把控着扶起，SOLtiS隔着胸膛聆听青年的心跳急促起来。  
汗湿在贴身的衣物间，Ai双手贴在青年的脖子上，它的头发蛰起一片麻痒。

含住阴柱的触手律动地吞吐，伸至最内时还将阴丸也一并吞入再拨弄着离开。

触觉上的刺激让他感知到它的存在。是盲眼而行的旅者，被人牵住了灯。

游作抬起下身配合地动作，下方空无一物的虚拟体仿佛也被揉蹭地胀痛。  
积攒的快感让他在虚无之处找到抽象的着力点，他努力张开手，立刻感觉到Ai的两片触手塞进来回握。

一次次进出化作精神脉冲，藤木游作和伊格尼斯享有着同样的快感。  
他的阴柱有些充血，暗红蔓上来，深不过包裹着的那片紫。

就像两块拼图的凸起和缺角，像先天和余生的藕断丝连。  
倘若万物总需追寻意义，那么能够拥有陪伴实是生命之幸。此刻挽手起舞，如在长椅看星。

气流于喉舌间流动，在Vrains寂静的夜里发出嗬嗬轻息。  
极致的欢愉堆叠到了极限，身体与精神同时叫嚣涌动着欲望和呼唤。他被Ai影响得深，Ai也早不再避讳接受藤木游作的情感。  
空气仿佛亦变得温暖，Ai的身体缠绕着他的大腿绞起，经行他的腰间抚摸，似春河流淌。

系统自有的保护机制想让playmaker下线又反复被阻止，藤木游作的精神体在抽离和禁锢间品尝勃发的快感。

是奏得紧凑的鼓点，是天地旋转的迷花。  
同源的灵魂勾连起数据与情感的放纵，还有生命与永恒的当下。  
呼吸的节拍乱成铃锣，伊格尼斯的触肢加快了摩擦，他的体内相应地产生变化。  
他们共赴今夜的高潮，那些一颤过后喷出的乳白，被暗紫色吸纳。

游作仰着头，睁开细缝的眼隐约看到数据星空。  
极窄而模糊的视野里，今夜的星被捣炼搅拌起来，在夜色中明亮，恍惚他才是被钉在天穹的那一个。  
他俯视浩海中似有一团晕黄，  
仿佛Ai的眼。

翡翠对金黄，极乐通两界，真真是好一场春宵夜。


End file.
